


A Moment to Hold

by reelreal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reelreal/pseuds/reelreal
Summary: Ten wakes up with Johnny by his side.





	A Moment to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. practically written in one sitting. i am not good with flowery words so i abuse the same words over and over again. read on your own risk.

The first thing Ten sees when he opens his eyes was an arm. It was caging him in an embrace, making sure that he wouldn’t move too far from the owner’s body. Not that he could, as they are sleeping on a single bed and they don’t have as much space to move onto. Ten turns his body so he is now face to face with his lover and smiles lightly.

 

Johnny came onto his dorm a little bit past 1am last night. He looked so tired so Ten hurriedly push him into the bathroom to clean himself while he took out the spare clothes the older had left there before for him to change into. He knocked the door to the bathroom, letting the occupant know that he hung the clothes on the knob, before he went back onto his bed.

 

It had became a routine for them.

 

Ever since they moved out from their trainee dorms, Ten to the current dorm he shares with NCT DREAM members and Johnny to NCT 127’s, the older would go back and forth to his place every single time he has a chance to. Ten would go to his dorm in return as well at times, but Johnny isn’t too fond of it.

 

“I share a room with Jaehyun, sweetheart,” he would say each time Ten brought it up. “Everyone knows we are dating, yes, but that doesn’t mean they should know how we are dating as well, right?”

 

Which, according to Ten, is just an excuse. Everyone in NCT (and Rookies by that time) knows how they spend their time together. They could cuddle on the couch until they fall asleep and no one would even bat an eye. It was just how they are.

 

But well, Ten wouldn’t deny that he likes it better when it’s just the two of them. It doesn’t stop him from sneaking into Johnny’s room in the middle of the night when the older is having a long night pre-recording his radio show though.

 

Ten knows when his Johnny would need a cuddle to refresh his mind. Just like today.

 

He places a kiss on Johnny’s chin and moves down so his head would fit on the other’s sturdy chest. Slowly, he leans closer, left ear pressing on where the older’s heart is. Ten listens to the steady beat and closes his eyes. It calms him down.

 

Ten knows how busy Johnny is. He was in his position last year, when he was doing his promotion with NCT U. He remembers how it felt like, feeling that days were just fleeting by without him realizing. He would felt out of touch with reality, as his body moved in autopilot. It was fun, but at the same time, tiring him out.

 

But his schedule back then was nothing compared to what Johnny is going through. Ten’s schedule was just him going back and forth to performances, dance and vocal training, and Korean pronunciation lesson. Hit The Stage came a bit later after that so his schedule wasn’t as packed already. To that, add Chinese lesson and daily radio show, and some overseas schedule as well, and you will get Johnny’s schedule.

 

And back then, he had Johnny to kept him grounded to reality.

 

The older would wait until wee hours in the morning at the practice room just to walk home with him. He would also came randomly during his classes or practices to make sure that Ten would eat on time or just have some time to take a break.

 

Johnny was his anchor, and he still is.

 

Ten, of course, wants to pay back the favor now that the tide has turned. He had showed up on the practice room at night to pick Johnny up once, but the older frowned at him instead of showing a smile like he expected.

 

“Your knee just got better, Ten,” Johnny had said that time. They were walking back to Ten’s place, as it is nearer to the office building. “It’s not like I am not happy that you’re looking out for me. Seriously, I do. But, you need a lot of rest. You’re not supposed to walk too much too, aren’t you?”

 

That was how things became like it is now. Instead of Ten going to him, Johnny would go to his place after he is done with his schedules. Except for those days where he has early morning schedules that he can’t be bothered with waking up even earlier to walk back home of course. On those times, they would settle with a simple goodnight text or call, or Ten going to Johnny’s room in exchange.

 

Ten holds his arm up, reaching to touch Johnny’s hair. A habit he had developed from the early few weeks that they had started dating. Back then, Johnny’s hair wasn’t as long as it is now. It is still as smooth as it was then, despite the whole dyeing process he had went through and all the styling products. And it still calms him down.

 

He presses his cheek closer on Johnny’s chest, closing his eyes. His hands still playing with the tips of the older’s hair. Despite being in an awkward position, he feels content. He stays there until he falls back to sleep.

 

:::

 

When Ten opens his eyes again, it is to a familiar weight on his chest.

 

He smiles, knowing that Johnny had woke up during the time he was back asleep. Ten does not usually sleep on his back, and the only times he wakes up that way, it is because his boyfriend had moved him on his sleep to rest his own head on Ten’s chest. The Thai guy likes to say that it’s one of Johnny’s antics.

 

He brings his hand up to Johnny’s hair and strokes on it. “Hyung~” he calls out. A reply comes in form of a long whine and a rustling movement from the older as he adjusts to look up onto Ten’s face.

 

When they are finally face to face, Johnny still has his eyes closed and lips collected into a frown. Ten smiles lightly and moves his hand to pinch on his boyfriend’s cheek. He looks tired, eye bags and dark circles showing prominently. His skin, as usual, also is not in the best condition possible as it is covered with pimples on some places. But in his eyes, he looks cute.

 

Ten loves seeing Johnny like this. When he just wakes up, his face and emotion bare from any make ups and cover ups that he puts on before he stands as Johnny Suh the idol. The older would say that he needs to cover his imperfections in front of people, but in Ten’s eyes he is perfect.

 

On one hand Ten feels that it’s a pity, that Johnny has to put up facades over facades, hiding his true self in front of people. He wants people to love him just like he does, for the real John, Youngho, with all his perfect imperfections.

 

But on the other hand, he can’t help but feel happy that he is the only one who can see Johnny like this. Ten feels special. For it means they have something that is limited just for the two of them.

 

“Morning Youngho-hyung,” he sing-songs, hand still on the older’s cheek, caressing the skin underneath his fingers. The older tilts his head to lean closer onto Ten’s touch.  _ Cute _ .

 

“Still sleepy?” Johnny nods, he moves his body forward until his forehead is above Ten’s lips. Knowing what is in his boyfriend’s mind, Ten pulls him closer, planting his lips on Johnny’s forehead with a simple kiss. He can’t see his expression but he knows, he just knows, that the older is smiling against his neck.

 

“Do you have anything to do today?”

 

A low whine comes from Johnny’s lips as he moves his arms, pushing Ten’s body from underneath. Ten follows, letting the older circles his arms around his torso and envelop him in a tight hug.

 

“You,” he croaks, his voice rough.

 

Ten laughs.

 

He wraps his arms around Johnny’s head in return, letting out a cooing sound as he plants yet another kiss on the older’s forehead. “Seriously hyung,” he moves his hand to push on Johnny’s face, enabling him to look at his face.

 

This time, Johnny has his eyes open, but his eyebrows are knitted in a frown. To complete the annoyed look, his full lips are pursed as well. Ten tries to hold himself from both chuckling at how cute his boyfriend is and from leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

 

“Aaw my baby ish still sleepy, isn’t he~?” Ten uses both of his hands to smush Johnny’s cheeks, laughing at the annoyed noise the older makes. His laughter gets louder as Johnny tries to bite his fingers in response. The older laughs with him.

 

After a while, Johnny hugs him close again, this time the older rests his head on the space beside Ten’s. Ten holds his hand back up again onto his hair, running his fingers through the black locks.

 

“What time should you be back in your dorm, hyung?”

 

Johnny lets out another whine, which makes Ten laugh. No one but him knows this side of Johnny. How he clings to Ten as he wake up and wouldn’t let go. And how he would just whine instead of answering questions when he really does not want to answer.

 

He leans to put a peck on Ten’s cheekbone and stays there. “We have until nine,” he mouths against the skin, pulling back a little just to plant another peck on the cheek. “I don’t want to go~” he moves his face until the tip of his nose touches Ten’s and stays there. Lips hovering against each other.

 

“Can,” he kisses on the right corner of Ten’s lips, “I,” on the left, “just,” on his philtrum, “stay?”

 

After he said the last word, Johnny plants his lips on the younger’s. Once, twice, and on the third time Ten reciprocates, hands cupping on the older’s cheeks as they kiss lazily.

 

Ten doesn’t know how long had passed when he feels Johnny sneaking a hand under his shirt, caressing the naked skin on his back. He bites on the older’s lower lip, making the older pulls back from the kiss, though his hand stays inside the shirt.

 

“Ouch, why did you bite me?”

 

Ten sticks his tongue out and pinches on the sneaky arm. “You have a schedule hyung, no time for hanky panky.”

 

Johnny retracts his arms from under Ten’s torso and put them on either side of the younger’s head, trapping him. “And if I have nothing to do today? I can do whatever I want?”

 

Ten scrunches his face, eyeing his lover as he does so. The older follows him in scrunching his face and leans forward to kiss Ten’s nose. “Why are you so cute? Oh God.”

 

Ten loses his chance to reply as Johnny plants kisses all over his cheeks and lips. He chuckles lightly and holds the older’s face in his hands, steadying it above his face.

 

“Yes baby?” Johnny smiles at him, leaning so the tips of their noses touch and moves his head to the sides. Ten feels warm in the inside.

 

This, he thinks to himself. This is the moment that he lives for. The moment that he would never trade with anything else in the world.

 

The moment where he and Johnny can love each other freely, with no constraint, with their own way.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Johnny’s smile grows wider, teeth showing beneath his lips. He pecks Ten’s lips and lets himself lie down on Ten’s body, lips lingering on Ten’s right ear.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. More than anyone.”

 

And Ten knows that he means it. He always do.

 

And he also knows that even though Ten doesn’t say it, Ten feels the same way. It is just how things are between them. How they understand each other even without saying it.

 

“And hyung.”

 

“Uh huh?”

 

Johnny now plants his cheek on the bed, looking at Ten’s side profile. The younger soon follow suit, moving so he and Johnny are staring at each other’s eyes.

 

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @shipjyanten  
> i love you guys thanks for bearing with this fic til the very end.  
> i hope you didn't regret it.


End file.
